thunderstorms
by torakunoichi
Summary: based off of ep 1 season lauras afraid of thunderstorms but carm is always there to help


Thunderstorms

Ever since she was a little girl Laura had always hated thunderstorms. They were loud and frightening to her. She would always hide under the covers in her bed to keep herself safe from the noise of the storms.

Even as she got older and through her teen years Laura hated the storms. Although she knew it was irrational to be afraid of thunder and rain she couldn't help it, she was terrified of the noise from the thunder and the rain. To others it was a soothing sound but to her it kept her up at night afraid of what lurked in the rain.

Living on the campus of Silas University didn't help either. Darkness usually meant that the creatures of evil could freely walk about and prey on those unlucky or foolish enough to be out in that weather.

Laura was trying to sleep, trying being the key word. She wasn't having much luck though as another loud crash of thunder sounded making her jolt awake in her bed. After throwing off her covers she silently walked to the window and pulled aside the curtain watching as a torrent of rain fell from the sky blanketing the ground in freezing water. Laura sighed in frustration it didn't look like the rain was going to stop any time soon.

Another loud boom sounded causing Laura to jump. It wasn't until she felt arms going around her waist that she relaxed. Releasing another sigh she leant back into the body that was pressed against hers offering her the comfort that was needed to keep her calm.

After waking up to notice that Laura was not in their bed Carmilla had looked around the room and noticed her girlfriend staring out the window at the rain. She noticed Laura jump at a large crash of thunder; she walked behind Laura and wrapped her arms around her waist feeling the smaller woman relax against her.

"Still don't like the thunderstorms huh creampuff?"

Carmilla husked in Laura's ear making the other woman shiver. Carmilla knew that Laura hated thunderstorms something Laura had told her in a voice laden with shame. Though Laura was in her early twenties she still had her fear of thunderstorms and when she told Carmilla this she thought the centuries old vampire would laugh at her silly fear. Instead the black haired woman pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips saying that it just made Laura that much more adorable to her.

"I hate the noise carm it keeps me awake. I know it's stupid but I can't help what I'm afraid of"

Laura replied in a meek voice which made Carmilla pull her closer and kiss the terrified woman on her cheek.

"Come back to bed Laura I promise I will protect you."

Carmilla said while grabbing Laura's hand gently and pulled the other woman back to their bed. Laura sat down with her legs under the covers and her back against the headboard. Carmilla joined Laura on her designated side of the bed. Once the vampire had made herself comfortable she beckoned Laura to join her on her side.

Laura slid over to Carmilla and wrapped her arms around the older woman's body while she placed her head on Carmillas' shoulder. Tucking Laura safely against her side Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead, before sliding their bodies so that both women were lying down.

"I feel pathetic. I'm afraid of thunder, I've fought monsters and won and yet I get scared at a loud noise"

Laura whispered into Carmillas neck. Carmilla frowned before she tugged Laura further onto her chest so the smaller woman was sprawled on top of her. Pushing Laura's hair behind her ears she made the smaller woman look at her before speaking in a firm tone.

"Laura we are all afraid of something it doesn't matter whether it's considered irrational or not. Sometimes all you need is someone by your side to help face your fears."

Carmilla finished while placing her palm against Laura's cheek who just smiled at Carmillas tenderness and determination to comfort Laura. Laura leant down and kissed Carmilla on her lips showing her gratitude at having Carmillas love and affection. Allowing her hands to move along Laura's body Carmilla gently pulled Laura as close as she could before they broke their kiss and Laura spoke.

"What are you afraid of carm?"

The younger woman asked as she laid her head back onto Carmillas chest waiting for the vampire to speak. Carmilla paused and thought about what to tell Laura before she spoke.

"I'm afraid of balloons." Carmilla said, there was a brief pause in which Laura got up and looked at Carmilla to see if she was serious. Carmilla only looked at Laura and blinked once.

"Serious?" Laura's one word question was filled with gentle laughter and curiosity. Carmilla blinked once again and nodded before Laura asked another one word question.

"Why?"

"They're loud and can randomly pop when you're near them. I don't like them because of that. It has something to do with me being a cat and sensitive to loud noises that are close to me. Point is I don't like balloons."

Carmilla replied with a huff at the look Laura was giving her. Laura just smiled at Carmilla and placed her head back onto the woman's chest. The two women were silent for a bit before Carmilla spoke in a quiet hesitant tone.

"I'm scared of losing you Laura and having to live the rest of eternity without you. I don't want to become that monster I was before I met you and yet if I lose you the agony will destroy me and any trace of humanity you have given me will disappear."

Carmilla finished in a hushed whisper sounding more vulnerable than Laura had ever heard her. Looking up at Carmillas face Laura saw the agony on her lovers face. She leaned up and kissed Carmilla as passionately as she could letting the black haired woman know she wasn't going anywhere.

There was a loud boom as thunder crashed again but this time Laura didn't jump as she felt the protective embrace of Carmilla and knew that she would always have Carmilla to keep her safe during the thunderstorms.

 **An** so hey guys I've been watching Carmilla which is totally stabbing me in my feels right now because of season two and because Natasha negovanlis and Elise Bauman are totally adorable and have such an amazing chemistry together. For those of you that don't know Carmilla is a web series about a lesbian vampire named Carmilla who falls for her human roommate named Laura, and they go through this whole thing of girls being kidnapped and a whole bunch of supernatural beings/events taking place on the campus of Silas University. If you haven't already check it out because A) it has lesbian vampires B) Natasha negovanlis is in it and I have such a massive crush on her and c)it has a really good cast with an excellent plot.

I'm currently in the middle of updating motherhood which seems to be growing in followers which is unexpected and I thank everyone for their interest and kindness in that story. I also have several ideas for other stories including a Kigo fic a res evil fic and a fic I've mentioned before about an assassin who can also shift into a wolf so yeah.

If you have any ideas or prompts you want me to write I will gladly accept those as I like a challenge and am keen to explore something new.

Anyways enough rambling from me hope you enjoyed this fic which I hope you found sweet and a little bit funny (side not I actually do hate the sound of balloons popping)

Much love guys


End file.
